


Through the Years

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Decades of birthday celebration. Happy Birthday Yuri!





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end for applicable warning.

**20**

“Happy Birthday!”

It’s impossible, Yuri thinks, to be anything other than excited when Phichit is this happy. His roommate shares a wide grin and motions Yuri to follow him. Their small living room is bedecked with streamers made of silly string and a lopsided blue and silver cake that says “omedetou” in almost passable _hiragana_. Yuri realizes this will be the first birthday he’s had in Detroit where he isn’t alone. Something warm and comforting rushes through him. Phichit’s eyes are wide and his smile wavers as Yuri takes in the sight.

“Thank-you,” Yuri says, meeting Phichit’s smile. “It’s perfect.”

 

**30**

“I’ve never been so tired,” Yuri murmurs.

Victor stands behind him, draped over his shoulders. They both stare at their child, she’s breathing deeply, squirming minimally in her bassinet.

“I don’t know how you’re still standing,” Victor moans, quietly. Yuri squeezes his arm. He wants to tease Victor about stamina and age, but he’s exhausted.

“I had plans for your birthday,” Victor whispers as they fall onto the couch.

Yuri thinks of their day with Yvonne, changing diapers, rocking her, feeding her, putting her to bed. He leans into Victor’s chest, settles into his husband’s arms. “It was already perfect.”

 

**40**

Yuri stares at the meal that has been placed before him. Yvonne stares at him expectantly, Hiro, Elena and Marilee trail behind her.

“Birthday _katsudon_!” Yuri exclaims, “How thoughtful!”

The children puff up, grins on all of their faces. Yvonne looks on expectantly as he picks up his chopsticks. He takes a bite and chews, slowly, thoughtfully. Flavor floods his mouth, mainly salt. He smiles.

“What do you think, Victor?”

Victor stares at him. “I’m sure the kids made all of it for you,” he tries.

Yuri splits his plate, slides some to his husband.

Victor takes a bite, smiles. “Vkusno!”

 

**50**

Nikolai taps his foot, glances at his watch. He gazes at the door. Yuri tries not to notice his son’s behavior. He adjusts his glasses and scrolls through the news. Victor sits beside him, their sides touching as their last teenager fidgets.

“You have to act a little surprised,” Victor whispers.

Yuri hums, reaches for Victor’s hand, still experiencing a thrill as his husband takes it.

Nikolai perks up. The door swings open, admitting their adult children. Even Hiro, who is supposed to be in Sweden, studying.

No one looks more surprised than Yuri as they chorus: “Happy Birthday, Dad!”

 

**60**

Yuri watches the gathering. Little Victoria-chan runs around asking when her birthday is and why does she have to wait until then for her presents? Elena and Yvonne chatter at the table, one of the infants in Elena’s arms. Hiro cuddles with his wife and Marilee argues happily with hers. Edible _katsudon_ is on the table, someone shares of the story of Yvonne’s first attempt.

“What did the doctor say?” Victor asks.

Yuri squeezes Victor’s hand. “It can wait,” Yuri says. “Let me enjoy this.”

Victoria-chan reluctantly hands him a present. “Happy Birthday, Grandpa-Yuri.” Her smile is his favorite gift.

 

**65**

“Grandpa-Yuri liked _katsudon_ best,” Vika says. She adjusts a plate on the table. “But mom says I’m too little to use the kitchen. Ten is not little. Still. We’ll have to make do with fried pork pizza.”

Victor sits in the chair while she goes on about Grandpa-Yuri this and Grandpa-Yuri that. Each word stabs his heart. It’s unfair, he thinks. Yuri would be sixty-five today. Every moment without him aches.

Vika wraps her arms around his waist. “I know you miss him,” she says into his chest. “He misses you, too.”

Victor hugs her close. "And he misses you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major character death
> 
> Thanks to AzzleDazzle for keeping me company all day and inspiring this madness. <3


End file.
